


Halloween Masquerade

by onyxfyrefly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly
Summary: "Why do you want to know my name?" asked Loki while sliding a third finger into Tony's tight body. "Are you going to scream it when I fuck you?"





	Halloween Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Not That Kind of Fairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235783) by [onyxfyrefly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly). 



> This is the explicit version of the scene in chapter six of 'It's Not That Kind of Fairytale'. Hope you enjoy!

The next week crawled by in anticipation for the masquerade ball. Loki had been working on his costume for weeks and he hoped that his dedication showed. He was going as a sorcerer with a more modern edge. The black leather pants were almost sinfully tight and he swore as he fought to lace up his heavy boots while wearing them. The shirt was sleeveless but was a pattern of black and green leather woven together to resemble armor. The coat was the piece he was proudest of. He had found an old green leather duster in a thrift store and proceeded to go to town on it. He split the back in to wide strips that moved with him when he walked. After adjusting the fit he had added gold detailing all over, again to make it resemble armor. 

Instead of just looking like a sorcer, he looked like a mage who was ready to enter the battlefield and decimate an army. His mask was an intricate mix of black, green and gold with protrusions that made it seem like he was wearing a horned healm. He pulled his hair back in to a low knot at the base of his skull and lined his eyes before slipping on his mask. After tugging on fingerless black gloves he gave himself a final look on the mirror. Loki was gone and in his place was someone who exuded power and confidence. It was all an act, of course, but that was the beauty of Halloween. For one night you were allowed to become someone else and that's why Loki loved this particular holiday.

Heads turned when he walked in and phones appeared to capture the details of his costume. More than one person asked to take a picture with him and Loki fought to hide his smile. He thought his costume was good but certainly it didn't deserve all of this attention. 

Grabbing a cup of punch, which had yet to be spiked, he found a dark corner and looked out over the room. 

There were costumes of every kind imaginable. It seemed like most of the students took Halloween very seriously because there were very few last-minute costumes. He spotted Thor dressed as a zombie, the scary redhead was a terrifying vampire and Tony was some type of robot adorned in red and gold. It seemed like every student was vying for the coveted 'Best Costume' award which was given right before the unmasking at midnight. The student who won revived a cash prize as well as bragging rights. Loki knew he didn't have a chance at winning and wondered who would take home the prize.

As the night wore on he was asked to dance several times which shocked him and to his surprise he discovered that he was having a good time. He finally asked for a break from his last partner, his leather outfit was stifling, and grabbed a cup of punch that was now most definitely spiked.

He wandered around the perimeter of the crowd, slowly sipping his drink, when he spotted a flash of gold and red. He nearly turned around but something made him take a step closer. Tony was backed in to a corner by a young woman who was dressed as an old time reporter. Loki recognized her at once. Christine Everheart, the president of the newspaper and the biggest gossip in campus. If you had a secret she would find it and wouldn't hesitate to lord that information over your head. 

Tony had a smile plastered on his face but Loki could tell by his body language that he was uncomfortable. It must have been the drink because before he knew it he was striding over to the pair. 

Loki swung a friendly arm around her shoulders and smiled at her glare. "You will never guess who is making out under the bleachers."

Christine's eyes glittered, Tony all but forgotten. "Who?"

"It's no fun if I tell you. Better hurry before one of the chaperones finds them first."

The blonde was off like a shot and Tony's sigh of relief was audible. "Thanks, I never thought she'd leave."

"Don't worry about it."

Loki turned to go when a hand on his arm made him stop. He met Tony's dark eyes through his mask. "Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?"

The shorter man shook his head. "Should I?" Loki nodded and Tony frowned. He walked a slow circle around the mage, drinking in each detail. "I have no clue. I think you're lying, I'm sure that I would remember meeting someone like you."

A dark eyebrow rose behind Loki's mask. Surely Tony was joking, he wasn't that unrecognizable, was he? Thinking back over the course of the night gave him pause. Not once had he been called by name. He had danced with people who treated him as though he was invisible. He had taken pictures with those who shoved him in the hallways. He had even had a few propositions from those who had called him vile nicknames in the past.

"Trust me, we've met," he finally answered.

Tony shook his head then gave him a sly smile. "While I think it over can I get you a drink? It's the least I can do for my rescuer."

Tossing back the rest of his punch Loki nodded then jerked in surprise when Tony grabbed him by the hand and led him through the crowd. The punch tasted even stronger this time but Loki enjoyed the way in burned though his veins. 

Tony was still studying, trying to place him. Loki confidently met his eyes and couldn't stop the smile when Tony took his hand once more and pulled him on to the dance floor. It was completely packed but neither one seemed to mind.

As the night wore on the space between them diminished until, in a bold move, Tony reached out and put his hands on Loki's hips. The taller man, his cheeks flushed from dancing and alcohol, reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulders. As they rocked to the music Loki slotted one of his thighs between Tony's and felt more than heard the gasp against his neck. 

Part of Loki's brain was screaming, he never acted like this. He was never bold or aggressive but the magic of the night, his anonymity and the cheap vodka created a cocktail that banished his inhibitions. He would hate himself tomorrow but right now, at this very moment, he did not care.

One of Tony's hands crept under his jacket to curl around his ribs and Loki made a pleased sound  while carding his fingers through Tony's hair. Suddenly Tony was pulling back and Loki frowned. The shorter man grinned and grabbed his hand, leading him through the crowd and discretely slipping out of the auditorium. 

The night air was crisp and Loki sucked in an eager lungful as Tony paused while peeking around a corner. He hurried along before ducking in to an alcove and pulling Loki after him. It was a tight fit but the two had just enough room. 

Tony wrapped one arm around Loki's waist and tilted his chin down with his free hand. "Who are you?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Nope and honestly, at the moment, I don't care." His eyes dropped to Loki's lips when he wet them and a very familiar grin appeared. He rose up on his toes and pressed a kiss to those lips.

Loki's eyes widened in surprise before sliding shut. It had been ages since he had been kissed and he didn't realize how much he missed it until now. He tightened his fingers in Tony's hair and deepened the kiss, enjoying the pleased rumble that he felt against his chest. 

The slick slide of Tony's tongue against his own was more intoxicating than the punch and Loki involuntarily rolled his hips, grinning when he felt Tony's hardness against his thigh. The shorter man retaliated by wrapping one leg around his own to pull them flush together and Loki broke the kiss to moan. 

Tony's lips were on his neck while his hands scrabbled at his shoulders, shoving the heavy coat back and off. "God, you're gorgeous," he murmured against Loki's adams apple. Warm hands ran down Loki's bare arms, causing goosebumps to rise in their wake. 

Their lips met again as Loki's hands slid under the edge of Tony's jacket, swallowing a groan when he met bare skin. The shorter man led Loki's hands to the front of his jacket where a zipper was hidden beneath the material. Loki quickly tugged the zipper down and with a shove Tony's jacket joined his on the floor. 

Loki's hands slipped beneath the thin tank top that Tony wore as his mouth fitted against the join of his neck and shoulder. Tony groaned and arched as his teeth sank in to the delicate skin. Rolling his hips to alleviate some of the pressure, Loki gently soothed the bite with his tongue.

He pulled back for a moment and caught Tony's hand as he reached for his mask. "No."

Tony's lips were swollen when he pouted. "Then tell me your name."

"In time." 

Tony pouted and Loki laughed, leaning in to kiss away the pout. Tony's lips eagerly parted and Loki couldn't ignore the invitation. Tony tasted of punch and alcohol and something else, something that Loki could not get enough of.

Pulling back for air, Loki felt Tony tugging impatiently on his shirt. He raised an eyebrow and Tony nodded. He showed Tony how to loosen the garment and was careful to keep his mask in place as it was lifted over his head.  It was simple to tug Tony's tank top off and their moans melted together as their bare skin met. 

Loki's head fell back as Tony kissed his way down his chest, using his teeth and tongue to tease his nipples in to hardness. He tightened his fingers in Tony's hair, his back arching and hips rolling as he was teased. He was painfully hard, the tight leather of his pants was nearly too much.

Tony chuckled as he slipped a hand between them and caressed the hard length while sucking hard on an already tender nipple. Loki bit back a shout and yanked Tony's head up to kiss away that dammable smirk. 

It was Tony's turn to moan when Loki's hands slid down to grab two handfuls of his ass. His hands wrapped around the slim shoulders as Loki used his grip to pull them tightly together. The position made Loki's trapped erection grind against his own and a strangled sound slipped from between his lips.

Loki's grin was dark as he slowly slid one hand down the back of Tony's pants, his finger delving between his cheeks. 

"Yesss..." Tony hissed while arching towards the searching digit. He whined when the hand was removed but the sound turned in to a whimper of longing as two fingers were slipped in to his mouth. He sucked on them greedily while keeping his eyes firmly on Loki's. Behind the mask the taller man's eyes were blown wide with arousal and he watched as his fingers moved between Tony's swollen lips.

He pulled them free with an obscene noise and  slid his fingers beneath Tony's waistband once more. He wasted no time delving between the pert cheeks and after a beat slowly slid one finger into Tony's tight entrance. They both groaned and Tony pressed back, taking Loki's finger all of the way into his tight body.

Loki pressed a strong thigh between Tony's as he began to slowly thrust. Tony couldn't decide whether to roll his hips forward against Loki's thigh or back on to the thrusting digit. He set his mouth against Loki's pale neck, attempting to muffle his moans.

The leather pants that Loki wore were nearly painful and he blindly reached for Tony's hand as he pressed another finger inside. Tony sobbed against his neck but composed himseld as Loki guided his hands to his fly. He fumbled with the button but soon it came free. 

Tony's hands faltered as Loki slid another finger in to his tight body, making him keen. His head fell forward as he rolled his hips back, urging the fingers to go harder and faster. 

Loki allowed Tony to chase his pleasure for a moment before grasping his hands and returning them to his fly. Tony lowered the zipper and tugged the tight pants down until Loki's cock sprang free. The taller man let out a sigh of relief which melted into a groan as Tony wrapped his hand around the hard length and began to stroke.

Rewarding Tony's behavior, Loki began to stretch and scissor his fingers. Tony was tight and spit was terrible lube but by the moans spilling from the shorter man's lips he didn't seem to mind. 

It took a little coordination but Loki and Tony were able to get Tony's pants unfastened and shoved down without letting go of each other. Tony briefly released Loki's erection then took them both in hand. It was too dry but the slight discomfort pulled them back from the brink. 

Loki dipped his head to give Tony a kiss which was absolutely filthy then slid his fingers free. "Please tell me you have lube."

Tony grinned and released them to dig in his pockets, triumphantly holding up a packet of lube and a string of condoms. "Good boy," Loki growled before kissing him once more. 

Breaking the kiss, Tony slid on condom onto Loki's cock before dropping to his knees. The impressive length bobbed in front of him and he licked his lips. "Open your mouth," growled Loki. Tony eagerly obeyed and closed his eyes and the thick head pushed past his lips. Loki allowed him to control the pace, attempting to keep his moans quiet lest anyone wander by.

Tony wrapped his hand around the base then slid his mouth down, a little further with each bob of his head until his lips met his fingers. He swallowed around the thick length until Loki's fingers tightened in his hair, urging him to move once more.

Loki couldn't take his eyes off of Tony's head as it moved back and forth in the semi-darkness. "That's it, get it nice and wet for me." Tony whimpered and Loki could see the rhythmic movement of his shoulder as the shorter man stroked himself. "Get your hand off of your cock, you'll come with me inside of you or not at all." Tony's groan vibrated through Loki as both hands came down to cradle his head. Slowly Loki pressed further and further forward until Tony's nose was pressed to the curly hair surrounding the base.

"You look so good like that, you lips spread wide for my cock." He pulled back to allow Tony a short breath before pressing back in. To his surprise Tony began to swallow around the length stretching his throat and Loki couldn't contain his shout. He allowed only a couple minutes more of this before and he tugging the other man to his feet.

Barely giving him enough time to get his bearings, Loki spun Tony around and pressed between his shoulder blades, urging him to bend over in the narrow space. 

He tore the lube packet open with his teeth and carefully squeezed the liquid on to his fingers. Tony moaned as one slick finger slid home thrusting a dozen times before being joined by a second. "So tight for me." Loki stretched and scissored his fingers while ignoring the one place Tony desperately wanted him to touch.

"What...ah...what is your name?" Tony wasn't begging, he didn't beg, but it was a close thing. 

"Why do you want to know my name?" asked Loki while sliding a third finger into Tony's tight body. "Are you going to scream it when I fuck you?"

He curled his fingers, pressing against Tony's prostate and grinning at the man's cry. "Yes, please yes."

Loki slipped his fingers free and spread the remaining lube on his cock before pressing against Tony's entrance. He rolled his hips, watching as the wide head stretched Tony's rim before popping inside. "My name...is Loki."

Tony started to turn his head but all thoughts flew from his head as Loki just fucked in, hands on Tony’s hips pulling him back onto that thick intruding cock, making him take every last inch until Tony felt Loki’s hips pressed to his own, his cock impossibly deep inside him. "Oh my god..."

Loki allowed him a moment before flexing his hands on Tony’s hips and pulling half-out before slamming in again. Loki groaned, long and low, and keept that up, quick forceful short thrusts that knocked the breath out of Tony.

The friction was delicious and the stars flared in front of his eyes as Loki hit Tony’s prostate, and Tony moaned and pushed back against Loki for more. "Please, please, please..."

That whole not begging bit? Tony was over it. He didn't know what he needed but he needed more of it and he needed it now. The word seemed to fuel Loki's passion and his fingers clawed around Tony’s hipbones. With a deep breath he began fucking Tony like it was a punishment, harder and harder until Tony was shaking apart, his fingers trying to dig into the bricks in front of him.

Loki could practically see the edge but he held back, determined to get Tony off first. "Touch yourself," he hissed as he adjusted his grip, one hand on Tony's shoulder and the other on his hip as he fucked harder into the man in front of him. He watched as Tony's shoulder moved as he jerks himself off, his rhythm faltering as he fucks into his own fist and back onto Loki's cock.

"Say my name," Loki growled while fucking into Tony at a slightly different angle. He knew the other man was close and fought to hold off his orgasm. 

"Loki," Tony sobbed. "Loki, please." 

Loki’s next thrust nailed Tony’s prostate and it's over; the building wave crashed and poured down on Tony, pleasure singing hot through his veins as his balls clenched and he painted the wall in front of him with long ropes of white.

Loki fucked him through it and kept going, his hands tight enough to bruise, thick cock stretching him with every thrust. Tony clenched again, muscles aching, and Loki growled and buried himself deep to come in Tony’s ass. He went rigid and gave a low moan as his hips rolled in an attempt to bury himself deeper.

For several minutes they were still. Finally Loki pulled back with a groan and pulled off the condom, tossing it away, uncaring where it landed. The two dressed in silence, not knowing how to now fill the space between them.

Loki nervously licked his lips but before he could speak a voice rang out.  It was someone, most likely a group of someones, searching for Tony.

The young man swore and quickly crouched down to retrieve his clothing. "I'll be right back, okay?" 

Loki nodded and watched him slip away. He waited for several long minutes but couldn't hear a sound. Shaking his head he straightened his clothes and shrugged his jacket back on. It served him right. What was he thinking? This was Tony Stark who slept with anything that moved. 

With a sigh Loki headed back to the party. For the rest of the evening he stuck to water and people watching, staying away from the crowd. He would not admit that he turned at every flash of red but it seemed like Tony was gone.

Loki considered going home but he wanted to see who won for best costume.

He had voted for a girl dressed as a fireworks display but there were so many clever and unique costumes that he knew the voting was nearly impossible.

Finally midnight drew closer and the headmaster directed everyone's attention to the stage. He was a large dark skinned man dressed as a pirate, a feathered cap and fake parrot completing the ensemble.

"If I could please have everyone's attention! Thank you. This year's Halloween has been the most successful one yet!" He went on and only talking about how much money they had raised and so on while the students pretended to listen.

Out of the corner of his eye Loki saw a splash of red and immediately knew it was Tony. He forced himself to look straight ahead but he could tell that the young man was slowly working his way closer.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! I must applaud the dedication and creativity that you've shown this year. The voting was close but this year's winner for best costume was the dark wizard!"

Loki's mouth fell open when his picture was suddenly projected on to the screen at the front of the room. It was of fairly good quality but it was obvious that it was taken by someone's phone. It must have been taken when he first arrived. He had been nervously scanning the crowd but in the picture he looked menacing, as though he was choosing his next victim.

Suddenly hands were on his shoulders and back, urging him forward. The roar of the crowd was deafening and the stage lights were bright as he climbed the stairs. He shook the headmaster's hand and accepted an envelope, a smile slowly growing on his face.

Looking into the crowd he saw Thor as well as Tony who put his fingers to his lips and let out a sharp whistle. He gave a mocking bow and the crowd ate it up, clapping and cheering.

"It's nearly midnight and you know what that means. Please ready yourselves for the unmasking!"

A countdown began and Loki's stomach churned. Would they still cheer when they saw who was beneath the mask? What would Tony do? The last time they met he had run the moment that he recognized Loki. Would he run again? Would he be disgusted with Loki's earlier behavior? Would he, maybe, want to continue where they left off. Loki wasn't attracted to Tony but after tonight he wouldn't refuse a night in his bed if it was offered.

"10...9...8..." Loki met Tony's eyes across the room. "7...6...5...4..." He reached for his mask. "3...2...1..." Loki closed his eyes and removed the mask. He waited a beat before opening his eyes and his stomach plummeted.

Tony was gone.

The crowd still cheered and he could hear Thor's roar but Tony had disappeared. As he walked off of the stage he was surrounded with praise but he was numb to it. A cup of punch was handed to him and he tossed it back without a flinch. He threw back drink after drink while smiling for pictures and answeing questions about his costume but none of it mattered. As soon as his mask had been lifted Tony had disappeared and in his absence all of Loki's fears and concerns from the beginning of the semester came flooding back.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that comments are life. It just takes a second and I promise that I don't bite...hard. ;-)


End file.
